1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic sleeping aid device comprising a far infrared radiation layer on the inner surface of the device which can wrap around the user""s head, covering eyes and ears, thereof said far infrared radiation permeates into the skin of human head to raise subcutaneous temperature for keeping head warm, and to promote circulation and metabolism within for helping the head recover from stress and fatigue and maintain the health of the body while sleeping.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been several types of devices developed for improving and maintaining health of human body using far infrared radiation. For example, one type of devices included a magnetic radiating unit on a far infrared ray generating composition plate (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,199 and 5,894,067), the other devices comprised both germanium powder and ceramic powder for skin contact medical treatment (U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,706). The third devices involved a far infrared radiator with a heating means (U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,133). All of them might have recognized the potential of far infrared radiation in improving living body functions, but had either improperly used the far infrared radiation as an accessory rather than as a primary source for cure or required a heating source due to low radiation capacity of the far infrared ray emitting materials used. Nevertheless, none of the prior arts teaches the use of a farinfrared rays emitting material in the application as described herein.
It is known that far infrared radiation in a wavelength band of 3 xcexcm to 14 xcexcm has a strong resonance effect to substance having hydrogen bonding. According to Organic Chemistry, there exist dipole-dipole interactions between polarized molecules and hydrogen bonding is a strong form of such interactions. The electric potentials of such dipole-dipole interactions are in the range of 0.04 eV to 0.5 eV. Based on a simplified equation that governs the relationship between electric potential (eV) and the photon energy E associated with a wavelength xcex(xcexcm): xcex(xcexcm)=1.2398 (eVxcexcm)/E(eV), such dipole-dipole interactions will resonate with the electromagnetic waves having wavelengths between 2.5 xcexcm to 30 xcexcm, which fall in the far infrared radiation zone.
For example, Water molecule consists of two hydrogen (H) atoms and one oxygen (O) atom. The angle between the two oxygen-hydrogen chemical bonding (Oxe2x80x94H) in water molecule is 104xc2x0 so that the water molecules are polarized in nature. It means that the hydrogen atoms and oxygen atoms in water molecules are charged and tend to create a static hydrogen bonding between each other. As a result, the charged water molecules gather and form large clusters. The hydrogen bonding between water molecules has an electric potential about 0.35 eV and can be resonantly broken with a radiation at about 3.54 xcexcm wavelength into individual molecules or smaller molecule clusters with better mobility. In addition, a 6.27 xcexcm far infrared radiation can activate the water molecules by transferring photon energy of the radiation into symmetrical rotation of atoms in water molecules.
Therefore, water is a good absorbent of far-infrared radiation at the wavelengths 3.54 xcexcm and 6.27 xcexcm. The photon energies of far-infrared radiation are absorbed by clustered water molecules and used to break apart the clusters and charge up the molecules. The forced-apart water molecules, or smaller clusters, remain polarized (or called xe2x80x9cenergizedxe2x80x9d) after absorbing the photons. Meanwhile, the energized water molecules tend to stabilize by regaining cluster formation with others. When it happens, photons with the same characteristics, namely the same wavelengths and photon energies, are released based on the Principle of Conservation of Momentum. The newly released photons can be recycled to break apart another clusters until they fully dissipate as heat or escape from the system. This makes water a great medium for xe2x80x9ctransportingxe2x80x9d photon energy of far infrared radiation.
The photon energies absorbed by the skin can permeate 4 to 5 cm into human body and energize the water molecules and cells within. The xe2x80x9cenergizedxe2x80x9d water molecules and cells in human body are active and mobile so that it can promote metabolism and blood circulation. Consequently, far-infrared radiation is xe2x80x9cpropagatedxe2x80x9d in the human body by riding on water molecules that are circulating in the body systems, as water constructs over 70% of human body while the highly polymerized human body is made of protein, cells, nucleic acid, enzymes, and so on.
Numerous clinical studies have manifested various effects of far infrared radiation on human bodies such as rise in subcutaneous temperature, enhancement of blood circulation and metabolism, mitigation of sensitive nerves, and so on. Studies also demonstrated that exposure to far infrared radiation could activate the strained molecules in stressed muscles and help recover from fatigue.
It is further understood that cancer-causing effects are cumulative at the cell level. Improved metabolism and blood circulation based on energized water molecules can prevent cancer-causing factors from accumulating in human body. For example, far infrared radiation from the device may affect the cell molecules of human brain and cause some change therein to correct the adverse effects caused by EMF (electromagnetic field) radiation from the uses of cell phone in the day time and prevent, minimize, or slow down the cumulative cancer-causing effects. There is some evidence that while EMF may not directly cause cancer, it may sometimes combine with chemical agents to promote its growth or inhibit the work of the body""s immune system. The device of the present invention can correct the damage done by the EMF from cell phones or other appliance and equipment.
The far infrared ray emitting body is typically composed of oxides selected from the group consisting alumina, silica, alumina hydrate, silica hydrate, zirconia, lithium oxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, titanium oxide, or a mixture of said oxides.
The present inventor has undertaken extensive studies to select a far infrared rays generating composition that possesses a strong radiation capacity in the desirable band of wavelengths, namely 3 to 14 xcexcm. Accordingly, the inventor found that the far infrared ray generating composition fabricated by the method involving inorganic powders having particle sizes smaller than 3,000 angstroms provided a larger radiation effect that could be attributed to larger specific radiation surface areas of the particles. The inventor further found that only those far infrared rays emitting body comprising mixtures of compounds having ultrafine inorganic powders with particle sizes smaller than 1,000 angstroms, preferably below 200 angstroms, would emit considerable radiation that could effectively activate the water at a rather significant level.
Therefore, this invention relates to a therapeutic sleeping aid device comprising a far infrared rays emitting material made of ultrafine powders. The device can not only reduce noise and eliminate unwanted light with eyes and ears covered, but also provide a therapeutic means for improving blood circulation and metabolism in the brain, preventing sinus congestion, minimizing the possibility of hearing loss, recovering form stress and fatigue, stimulating skin and hair care action, reducing cumulative cancer-causing effects, and so on. Furthermore, the rise in subcutaneous temperature resulted from the far infrared radiation of the device can create a feeling of warmth similar to that from the touches by human being or pets that much differs from other heating means and can help rest or sleep better.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a sleeping aid device that helps the user rest or sleep better.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-use, and effective therapeutic device that enhances the function and health of the head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-use, and yet effective therapeutic device that helps the head recover from stress and fatigue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-use, and yet effective therapeutic device that helps maintaining the health and function of ears, nose and throat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-use, and yet effective therapeutic device that may prevent the brain from accumulating cancer-causing effects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, easy-to-use, and yet effective therapeutic device that can stimulate the skin and hair care action.
These objectives are achieved by a therapeutic sleeping aid device comprising a far infrared ray emitting material made of ultrafine powders.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will hereinafter become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.